


Oceans

by Cybertronic Purgatory (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cybertronic%20Purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Terezi hands Vriska over to the kraken, sealing her fate with a kiss (and a pair of strong shackles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> For archetypalboner @ tumblr~

Terezi finds her way past the scent of salty waves lashing at tarred wood and gunpowder smoke, drawn by the unmistakable trail of blood as blue as the open sea. It’s fresh; a spilled path leading her on. The kraken’s tentacles squeezes at the hull, wood creaking and splintering under the pressure of its tentacles.

 

From below the reeking scent of its putrid mouth with the decaying bodies of their friends skewered on its teeth almost pushes her off-balance. She spreads her feet, breathing through her teeth. The world pales a little, but she has learnt the movements of the sea and the layout of the ship well enough to stay on course.

 

The things she does for the sake of balance, for the sake of justice – she knows she shouldn’t cling to that – it’s the seas, they’re pirates. Lawfulness should be the last thing on her mind. But things can be put right even when one does bad. It just takes a little force, she reminds herrself, clicking the manacles in her hand.

 

”So here we are,” Terezi says, lopsided grin breaking out against her better judgement. Sometimes, she has to smile in the face of that which horrifies her, and she smiles a whole lot at Vriska. ”About to die.”

 

Now, because there is no ’or never’ with Vriska.

 

”We’re going to go out blazing.” Vriska’s practically bouncing in her knee-high leather boots, small whiffs of sweat and crusted seasalt in her hair hitting Terezi like well-calculated gut-punches. It’s not fair, but they’ve never been. ”Isn’t it exciting?”

 

Terezi pushes against her, breathing deep. One loose curl twined around her fingers to tug Vriska’s head down, lips meeting without any hesitation. For all the doubts Terezi has, even regarding kissing Vriska, she never doubts in the act itself.

 

She will always doubt before the plunge, but she’s always going to do it. Their paths decide their steps.

 

Their lips move against the other’s, Vriska stifling a giddy laugh into Terezi’s mouth. Terezi only pushes her back hard, drawing a gasp as Vriska’s back hits the mast behind her. Vriska tries to comment on it but Terezi won’t hear it.

 

Kissing her, as always, is like opening one’s mouth underwater. You’re never sure you’ll come up for air again. There’s salt and wind and something rumbling deep in her stomach, a storm coming. Pressed as close as they are, she’s sure Vriska feels it too. As Vriska tries to put a hand on Terezi’s stomach like she normally does, to dip her index finger into the pits where two stab wounds create a pit in her flesh, Terezi ends the kiss. It’s done. The chain seals her fate.

 

The loud click heralds the end. Vriska definitely feels the iron against her wrists. The rough, partially rusted iron won’t hold her for longer than necessary – long enough to ensure death. She smiles against Terezi’s mouth, the sharp point of her fangs catching on Terezi’s lower lip.

 

”You’re the one who brought it down on us. It’s only fair.” Her voice comes out flatter than she’d like.

 

”The pirate life’s done you good,” Vriska says, her fang piercing the tender skin of Terezi’s lip. ”There are seas out there the color of you. I was going to take you there, you know.”

 

“Not in this life.” Terezi pulls her lip up, it’s not a snarl and it’s not an attempt to kiss her. She smells the skin scraping and tearing against the iron shackles, the wood splintering as Vriska strains the chain.

 

She doesn’t have much time to save who can be saved. Turning around she shouts at the ones dawdling around the deck, frozen in terror. ”Abandon ship! Everyone, now!” Her voice isn’t as strong and smooth as Vriska’s whispering in her ear.

 

”How long do you think you’ll be able to keep running? How long until you join me on the other side?”

 

Karkat grabs Terezi’s arm and drags her along to the lone rowboat. Soon everything around her will be dragged under, covered in barnacles and seaweed. Maybe it’ll wash away the stale taste of what she’s done.

 

As she climbs down and finds her place sandwiched between Kanaya and Sollux, a tentacle slithers by in the water. From the deck, she thinks she hears Vriska laughing. She’ll never get rid of her taste.


End file.
